


A New Technique

by airebellah



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Flirting, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Relationship, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airebellah/pseuds/airebellah
Summary: Wade knew about Peter’s hopeless crush, and Peter wondered if the man was purposefully playing up his natural flirtatiousness for the fun of aggravating Tony.





	A New Technique

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Новая техника соблазнения](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432561) by [Riru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru), [WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party)



> Anonymous asked: So, Starker prompts. Tony is NOT jealous of Deadpool (shut up, FRIDAY) just because his Peter only talks about his new "friend". Wade better only be a friend and not a "friend", or Tony just might combust from all these terrible feelings. \\\ It is entirely up to you if this is what gets them together or if they have a somewhat open relationship. Of course I think Peter is completely gone over Tony and just wants to talk about stuff, but Tony is a blind man.

Much to the team’s surprise, Deadpool and Spider-Man were fast friends. In fact, some  _ (read: Deadpool) _ might call it friendship-at-first-sight; their connection was instantly cemented when the merc withdrew his katanas and promised the baddies a sweet, slow, non-lethal dismemberment courtesy of Bea and Arthur, and Peter had interjected, “Wait, like the lady from  _ Golden Girls?” _ (Michelle had recently made them watch it one night -- “ironically,” whatever that meant -- and it wasn’t half bad.)

From that moment on, they were practically attached at the hip. They both liked to make jokes during fights, and while they usually only succeeded in making each other laugh, they wouldn’t have it any other way. Wade was an outrageous flirt, always commenting on Peter’s ass, his pouty lips, or his beautiful eyes (which Wade had never actually seen, but no one could convince him they weren’t gorgeous). It had taken some getting used to, but Peter eventually realized that’s just how Wade was; and it admittedly felt kind of nice, being harmlessly complimented. Even if he always had to deal with a grumpy Tony afterward.

Now, Peter was more than aware of the team’s disapproval of Deadpool (particularly Tony). So they kept their friendship on the down-low, with irregular team-ups and slightly more regular food truck rendezvous.

The secrecy worked for them, at least until Deadpool joined the Avengers one day for a mission and refused to keep his cool. “Hey, baby boy!” he greeted with a chipper wave as he bounded over to a startled Peter. “How's dat ass?” 

Peter tried to dodge Deadpool's playful kiss to the cheek, but the merc was relentless. 

“What the fuck is this?” Tony shouted, before Peter could tell Wade to tone down their “bromance” (another one of Deadpool’s wonderful terms) in front of the team. “Since when has  _ this-”  _ He waved his gauntlet-covered hand frantically. “Been a thing?”

Surprisingly, the Sinister Six weren’t exactly interested in Peter explaining to his mentor-slash-secret-crush that he definitely was  _ not  _ dating Deadpool, while trying to subtly hint that in fact he was more than open to Tony making a move.

Of course Wade knew about Peter’s hopeless crush (had caught on embarrassingly quickly), and Peter wondered if the man was purposefully playing up his natural flirtatiousness for the fun of aggravating Tony.

The fight ended with none of their enemies captured, but at least their own team was fairly unscathed. Deadpool skipped over to Peter, dramatically gasping as Peter looked up. “Oh, baby boy!” Wade exclaimed, grasping Peter’s jaw in his hands and inspecting his cheek. “Did they get your beautiful face?”

“What?” he asked bemusedly.

Wade brushed his thumb along Peter’s cheek, his black glove coming away smeared with blood. “It doesn’t look too bad, schnookums,” Wade comforted. “Besides, scars are sexy. Shall I kiss it all better?” Wade leaned in, exaggeratedly puckering his lip as Peter laughed and pushed him away.

“That’s enough!” Tony scolded as he moved in between the two. When he finally turned his scowl from Wade, he noticed Peter’s injury. “We’re getting you back to the Tower. You-” he jabbed a finger at Deadpool. “Are  _ not _ invited.”

 

Tony didn’t speak to him for the entire trip home, though his glares adequately radiated disappointment. By the time they arrived, Peter’s very  _ minor _ cut on the cheek had already clotted. His skin was tender as a slight bruise began to form; the only thing that required stitches was his suit, which had thankfully taken most of the force **.**

Peter had spare clothes at the Tower, but Tony handed him an old MIT sweater and a pair of sweats to change into. Both were too big on his lithe frame; the sweater fell past his boxers, so he decided to forego the pants altogether, which didn’t have a drawstring and hung off his hips.

“I thought you were smarter than this, Peter,” Tony scolded as he gathered up the suit.

Peter cringed at the use of his full name. “Mr. Stark, that’s not fair!” he countered. “Even you’re a bit bruised up-”

“I’m talking about your boyfriend, who’s practically  _ my _ age, not to mention a mercenary by trade,” the older man seethed.

“I don’t care about your age, Mr. Stark!” Peter exclaimed, waving around his arms that were swallowed up by the sweater.

Tony spun around, pinning Peter with an inscrutable look. “What?”

“Uh. I mean, Deadpool and I - that’s not, like, a thing,” he explained. “We’re just friends. Not dating.”

Tony snorted. “Have you considered telling  _ him _ that?”

“He knows!” Peter insisted. “He's just really affectionate. And I don't mind. He knows my boundaries and respects them.”

Peter was a little disappointed, but mostly relieved, when Tony silently got to work repairing the suit’s damages. He awkwardly shifted from foot to foot, wondering if he should just leave, when Tony’s hands stilled.

“My age…” he muttered, under his breath. Peter probably wasn’t even supposed to hear, but thanks to his advanced senses, he was wincing before Tony even turned around and said, ‘You said you don’t care about  _ my _ age. Why?”

“I guess ‘cause you mentioned Wade’s age, and if I were to date…”  _ You,  _ he thought. “Y’know, someone, I wouldn’t really care about that.” Biting his bottom lip, he took a daring step forward. “I’d care more if they were intelligent, and kind. If they looked after me, cared for me, listened to me, even if it was just a silly story about an old lady buying me a churro.”

Tony looked away, pulling at his goatee as he cleared his throat.

“Were you upset that I was dating Deadpool, Mr. Stark?” he pressed as he continued forward “Or that I was  _ dating?” _

Tony eyed the few inches of Peter’s exposed thighs, licking his lips perhaps unconsciously before glancing up. “I don’t see the difference,” he said stubbornly.

Peter grinned. If Mr. Stark was being that purposefully obtuse, he was quite sure it could only mean one thing.

“I’m your mentor,” the man continued, voice slightly strained. “Of course I’m going to worry about you.”

He finally stopped in front of Tony. As his hands fidgeted nervously, he could feel his knuckles brush against Tony’s stomach through the sweater. He narrowed his eyes slightly so he could look up through his lashes, jutting out his bottom lip slightly, engaging some of the seduction techniques Wade had insisted would have Tony on his knees in no time.

“Do you ever wish you were more than just my mentor, sir?” he asked softy.

The back of Tony’s hand brushed against his cheek. “I can’t always protect you,” he murmured.

Peter scoffed, pointedly tapping at Tony’s contused temple **.** “Neither can I,” he countered. Seeing Tony’s hesitation, he wrapped his arms around the man’s neck and teased, “Y’know, maybe I should ask Wade out after all. He can’t actually die, which will probably come in handy-”

Tony growled, grabbing the back of Peter’s head and pulling him up into a kiss. There was nothing gentle about it, teeth and tongues clashing together as Peter tugged Tony as close as possible. The man licked down his chin and jaw before sucking a possessive bruise into his throat. Peter moaned loudly at the sensation, yanking at Tony’s hair until the man’s teeth sunk into his flesh.

“You’re mine,” he ordered. “He’s not fucking touching you.”

Peter couldn’t resist bucking his hips wantonly at the possessiveness **.** “Yes, sir, I promise.”

Tony proceeded to ensure everyone would know Peter was claimed, leaving his mentee’s throat and chest and jaw purple and red. Then Peter had to go and remind him that Wade wouldn’t see the marks under his suit, and Tony threatened to stamp “PROPERTY OF TONY STARK” onto the backside of it.

He didn’t  _ actually _ follow through on that, but it was a close one.

**Author's Note:**

> [Visit me on tumblr for more of my Starker ficlets, to submit requests, and geek out with me over these dorks.](http://airebellah.tumblr.com)


End file.
